This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more particularly with means for retaining a trigger in assembly with a gun frame and stabilizing it for smooth sliding movement relative to the frame. The present invention is particularly concerned with an improved trigger for a derringer type pistol which has a frame including a hollow pistol grip containing a firing mechanism, which is normally assembled with the gun frame through an opening in a side of the pistol grip. In a handgun of the aforesaid type, the trigger is supported by ways formed in the frame. One of the ways is usually defined, at least in part, by a portion of the trigger guard. Generally, the trigger must be dimensioned to pass through an opening in the side of the pistol grip, so that it may be inserted into the ways. This dimensional limitation necessitates relatively short slide surfaces on the trigger. Such a "short" trigger has a tendency to bind in the ways. Hard trigger pull must be exerted to overcome this binding action. Further, a short trigger tends to be unstable. Accumulated tolerances or wear may result in slight rocking motion of the trigger within the ways. In a gun of the type wherein a sear carried by the hammer and engaged with the trigger releases upon movement of the trigger to a predetermined firing position, excessive trigger play may cause serious operational problems. Such excessive trigger play may, for example, cause premature hammer release resulting in misfire. The present invention is concerned with the aforementioned problems.